


Delicioso

by Nande_chan



Series: Rain [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Chan, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Delicioso

Cuando hiciste el contrato, lo último que esperabas era que Sebastian y tú terminaran así. Contigo sentado a horcajadas sobre él, él quitando tu ropa y tú abandonado a los escalofríos y demás sensaciones que producían la lengua y los dientes de Sebastian en tu cuello, bajando lentamente a tu clavícula y a tu pecho.

Tu entrepierna se sentía incómoda y los pantalones apretaban. Las órdenes que tratabas de dar eran sólo gemidos y jadeos incoherentes, a pesar de ello, Sebastian parecía entender y, quitándose los guantes, comenzó a acariciar tu pene.

Momentos más tarde, te habías corrido, manchando de semen la mano y el saco de Sebastian. En lugar de limpiarse, él dirigió un dedo a su boca y enredando su lengua a su alrededor susurró "delicioso".


End file.
